


[podfic] If

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [21]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Genderplay, Originally Posted in 2015, Pegging, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sometimes Shang likes to pretend that Mulan was really a man. Mulan has no objections to helping.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] If

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662863) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



****Title:** [If](http://archiveofourown.org/works/662863)   
**

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/profile)[imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Mulan

 **Pairing:** Fa Mulan/Li Shang

 **Length:** 00:04:02

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/22%20\(Mulan\)%20_If_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
